Chance Encounters
by kaleidoscope memories
Summary: They met four times, each one in a different context from the other. Never a word was spoken as they were useless for the both of them. Germany x Fem!Canada.


_This isn't written by me, actually. I managed to convince a friend of mine, let's call her Tsuki, to give fanfiction a try, and so she came up with this. Please give this some feedback, so I can con her into writing more..._

* * *

The first time he saw her, it was during World War 1. The battle was about to begin, everyone could feel the tension and then, hell just broke off. Left and right his men, his own people, were falling. Cold dead bodies, empty of the life they held just seconds ago. Gone in the blink of an eye. He grabbed his weapon tighter and followed his companions in war. Take aim, breath, shoot, repeat. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair, almost like a strand of gold, from the corner of his eyes. He discarded it and continued to fight. Take aim, breath, shoot, repeat.

The second time Ludwig saw her was during World War 2. He was again fighting when the same shade of yellow caught his attention. What he saw took his breath away. There stood without a doubt a woman. She was covered in blood and dirt, looking like a corpse that managed to escape from his grave. She was shooting bullets at the speed of light and he was sure, though he didn't knew why, that they all found their way in the bodies of her enemies. Her eyes, beautiful amethyst jewels hidden behind glasses, shined. He though it would be of fury, or hatred even, but they shone with sadness and sorrow. She didn't enjoy nor took pleasure in her dark task. But, still, she was beautiful. At that moment, he though he was watching an avenging angel. She battled like a warrior, but still felt grief for the lost lives. Their eyes locked and, even though it could have been just an illusion, a trick of his confused mind, he could have sworn he saw a smile on that ethereal face.

The third time he saw her was not long after World War 2. He was sitting on the floor behind a building, alone with his nightmares. He thought of all he had done, all those monstrosities. How many had he killed for no more reasons than petty differences? How many children had he made orphans? How many women had he made widows? He felt sick, oh so very sick. How he regretted it. He deserved the looks he got, all of them. He deserved death as a punishment for his uncountable sins. Tears started to run down his face. Did feeling like this made him any less of a monster?Through the wall of tears he saw her walking toward him. How could she stand to gaze upon him after all he had done? She saw it all, felt it all. Maybe she was there to take his disgusting life away and throw it to deepest layer of hell. He deserved it, oh so very much more than anyone. She held an hand up, looking like she wanted him to grasp it. More tears fell. The only reply he got was the brightest smile he ever saw. He started to sob. How could she forgive him and offer him kindness? He didn't deserve it, he was dirty and a sinner. Even an angel could see that. He looked in her eyes and only saw compassion. Slowly, he lifted his hand toward hers. Maybe it was alright to take it. He stilled in midair and took it back to his face, hiding his eyes from view. He couldn't. When he lowered his hand, he was alone. He continued to drown in his never ending guilt.

And there he was today, looking at Mathilde, as he came to know was her name, crying her heart out. She was in the corner of her hotel room, bundled in a tight ball rocking back and forth. He came in thinking it was his assigned room, but now he knew better. He continued to observe, his heart breaking little by little. She looked like a lost child with her bear held to her chest, hiding her face in his furred her sobs and cries he heard her broken voice.

"Why can't anybody see me? Why can't they remember me? Am I such a burden?"

Her sobs became louder. The spell that seemed to held him back broke and he sprinted to her side, gently cupping her small small form in his arms. Her head snapped his way, eyes wide in surprise and confusion, crystal tears still falling. How broken she looked.

"It's okay. Hush now, I'm here and I won't let go."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, new tears pouring down her eyes. She cried louder than ever.


End file.
